bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Not Today
Not Today es la décimo sexta canción del 2do álbum extendido de BTS, YOU NEVER WALK ALONE. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=All the underdogs in the world A day may come when we lose But it is not today Today we fight! No not today eonjenga kkocheun jigetji But no not today geu ttaega oneureun aniji SG/RM No no not today ajigeun jukgien Too good day No no not today No no no SG/RM not today geurae urineun extra But still part of this world Extra plus ordinary geugeotto byeol geo anyeo oneureun jeoldae jukji mara bicheun eodumeul ttulko naga sae sesang neodo wonhae Oh baby yes I want it naragal su eopseum ttwieo Today we will survive ttwieogal su eopseum georeo Today we will survive georeogal su eopseum gieo gieoseorado gear up gyeonwo chong! jojun! balsa! Not not today! Not not today! Hey baepsaedeura da hands up Hey chingudeura da hands up Hey nareul mitneundamyeon hands up chong! jojun! balsa! jukji ana mutji mara sori jilleo not not today kkulchi mara ulji ana soneul deureo not not today Hey not not today Hey not not today Hey not not today chong! jojun! balsa! Too hot seonggongeul doublin’ Too hot chateureul deombeulling Too high we on teuraempeollin Too high nuga jom meomchugil urin hal suga eopseotdanda shilpae seoroga seorol jeonbu mideotgie What you say yeah (say yeah) Not today yeah (day yeah) oneureun an jugeo jeoldae yeah neoye gyeote nareul mideo Together we won’t die naye gyeote neoreul mideo Together we won’t die hamkkeraneun mareul mideo bangtaniran geol mideo (mideo) gyeonwo chong! jojun! balsa! Not not today! Not not today! Hey baepsaedeura da hands up Hey chingudeura da hands up Hey nareul mitneundamyeon hands up chong! jojun! balsa! jukji ana mutji mara sori jilleo not not today kkulchi mara ulji ana soneul deureo not not today Hey not not today Hey not not today Hey not not today chong! jojun! balsa! Throw it up! Throw it up! ni nun soge duryeoum ttawineun beoryeo Break it up! Break it up! neol gaduneun yuricheonjang ttawin buswo Turn it up! (turn it up!) Burn it up! (burn it up!) seungniye nakkaji (fight!) mureup kkulchi ma muneojijima That’s (do) not today! Not not today! Not not today! Hey baepsaedeura da hands up Hey chingudeura da hands up Hey nareul mitneundamyeon hands up chong! jojun! balsa! jukji ana mutji mara sori jilleo not not today kkulchi mara ulji ana soneul deureo not not today Hey not not today Hey not not today Hey not not today chong! jojun! balsa! |-| Live ver.=All the underdogs in the world A day may come when we lose But it is not today Today we fight! No not today eonjenga kkocheun jigetji But no not today geu ttaega oneureun aniji SG/RM No no not today ajigeun jukgien Too good day No no not today No no no SG/RM not today geurae urineun extra But still part of this world Extra plus ordinary geugeotto byeol geo anyeo oneureun jeoldae jukji mara bicheun eodumeul ttulko naga sae sesang neodo wonhae Oh baby yes I want it naragal su eopseum ttwieo Today we will survive ttwieogal su eopseum georeo Today we will survive georeogal su eopseum gieo gieoseorado gear up gyeonwo chong! jojun! balsa! Not not today! Not not today! Hey baepsaedeura da hands up Hey chingudeura da hands up Hey nareul mitneundamyeon hands up chong! jojun! balsa! jukji ana mutji mara sori jilleo not not today kkulchi mara ulji ana soneul deureo not not today Hey not not today Hey not not today Hey not not today chong! jojun! balsa! Too hot seonggongeul doublin’ Too hot chateureul deombeulling Too high we on teuraempeollin Too high nuga jom meomchugil urin hal suga eopseotdanda shilpae seoroga seorol jeonbu mideotgie What you say yeah (say yeah) Not today yeah (day yeah) oneureun an jugeo jeoldae yeah neoye gyeote nareul mideo Together we won’t die naye gyeote neoreul mideo Together we won’t die hamkkeraneun mareul mideo bangtaniran geol mideo (mideo) gyeonwo chong! jojun! balsa! Not not today! Not not today! Hey baepsaedeura da hands up Hey chingudeura da hands up Hey nareul mitneundamyeon hands up chong! jojun! balsa! jukji ana mutji mara sori jilleo not not today kkulchi mara ulji ana soneul deureo not not today Hey not not today Hey not not today Hey not not today chong! jojun! balsa! Throw it up! Throw it up! ni nun soge duryeoum ttawineun beoryeo Break it up! Break it up! neol gaduneun yuricheonjang ttawin buswo Turn it up! (turn it up!) Burn it up! (burn it up!) seungniye nakkaji (fight!) mureup kkulchi ma muneojijima That’s (do) not today! Not not today! Not not today! Hey baepsaedeura da hands up Hey chingudeura da hands up Hey nareul mitneundamyeon hands up chong! jojun! balsa! jukji ana mutji mara sori jilleo not not today kkulchi mara ulji ana soneul deureo not not today Hey not not today Hey not not today Hey not not today chong! jojun! balsa! |-| Hangul =보고 싶다 이렇게 말하니까 더 보고 싶다 너희 사진을 보고 있어도 보고 싶다 너무 야속한 시간 나는 우리가 밉다 이? 얼굴 한 번 보는 것도 힘들어진 우리가 여긴 온통 겨울 뿐이야 8월에도 겨울이 와 마음은 시간을 달려가네 홀로 남은 설국열차 니 손 잡고 지구 반대편까지 가 겨울을 끝내고파 그리움들이 얼마나 눈처럼 내려야 그 봄날이 올까 Friend 허공을 떠도는 작은 먼지처럼 작은 먼지처럼 날리는 눈이 나라면 조금 더 빨리 네게 닿을 수 있을 텐데 눈꽃이 떨어져요 또 조금씩 멀어져요 보고 싶다 (보고 싶다) 보고 싶다 (보고 싶다) 얼마나 기다려야 또 몇 밤을 더 새워야 널 보게 될까 (널 보게 될까) 만나게 될까 (만나게 될까) 추운 겨울 끝을 지나 다시 봄날이 올 때까지 꽃 피울 때까지 그곳에 좀 더 머물러줘 머물러줘 니가 변한 건지 슈가/지민 (니가 변한 건지) 아니면 내가 변한 건지 슈가/지민 (내가 변한 건지) 이 순간 흐르는 시간조차 미워 우리가 변한 거지 뭐 모두가 그런 거지 뭐 그래 밉다 니가 넌 떠났지만 단 하루도 너를 잊은 적이 없었지 난 솔직히 보고 싶은데 슈가/지민 이만 너를 지울게 그게 널 원망하기보단 덜 아프니까 시린 널 불어내 본다 연기처럼 하얀 연기처럼 말로는 지운다 해도 사실 난 아직 널 보내지 못하는데 눈꽃이 떨어져요 또 조금씩 멀어져요 보고 싶다 (보고 싶다) 보고 싶다 (보고 싶다) 얼마나 기다려야 또 몇 밤을 더 새워야 널 보게 될까 (널 보게 될까) 만나게 될까 (만나게 될까) You know it all You’re my best friend 아침은 다시 올 거야 어떤 어둠도 어떤 계절도 정국/지민 영원할 순 없으니까 벚꽃이 피나봐요 이 겨울도 끝이 나요 보고 싶다 (보고 싶다) 보고 싶다 (보고 싶다) 조금만 기다리면 (기다리면) 며칠 밤만 더 새우면 만나러 갈게 (만나러 갈게) 데리러 갈게 (데리러 갈게) 추운 겨울 끝을 지나 다시 봄날이 올 때까지 꽃 피울 때까지 그곳에 좀 더 머물러줘 머물러줘 |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Teaser thumb|center|335 px MV thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px Práctica thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades Categoría:Canciones